The present invention relates to a landfill composition and to a process for producing said landfill composition which contains no free liquid as determined by the paint filter test protocol.
This paint filter test protocol is described in the Federal Register, Vol. 47, No. 38, page 8311 and requires that a 100 ml sample of said composition placed in a 400 micron conical paint filter for five minutes passes no water through said filter.
The disposal of industrial waste materials presents significant economic and ecological problems for manufacturers and municipalities. While at times it has been found appropriate and possible to incinerate certain types of industrial wastes, often as not industrial wastes have been treated with various products to convert them to a disposable form. Notwithstanding such prior art processes, the conversion of industrial wastes to a landfill meeting the above-identified "no free liquid" criteria has up to now been difficult and/or economically unfeasible, especially when it is desired that the resulting landfill composition exhibits load supportive properties and any toxic pollutants contained therein are essentially non-leachable by virtue of being fixed in the load supportive, highly impermeable mass.